


STUCK [One-Shot]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Shota, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Nota: ¡Hola animalitos de dross!¡Por fin he vuelto! Y con un nuevo One-Shot recién salido de la computadora jajajajaEn fin, quiero aclarar que este One-Shot es algo "diferente" a los que he trabajado, am…e-es del fandom de "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" o Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios en Latinoamérica xD, seré honesta, AMABA esa serie cuando era niña y me hace súper ultra mega feliz (Oke no ._.) solo me hace feliz hacer fanarts de esta serie y leer sus fanfics x3Por cierto, este fanfic está ambientado en el episodio "Squeeze the Day" jajajaja me reí feo con ese episodio y me puse a pensar en ciertas cosas que hubieran pasado probablemente en ese episodio pero…claro, de ahí en más no podría ser calificado para público infantil.Advertencia: la historia quizás contenga algo de lemmon…Oke no ._.Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen si no a Craig McCracken (el puto amo de la animación antes de que Alex Hisrch llegara con Gravity Falls a la pantalla chica) pero la historia es de MI propiedad…bueno, casi xD¡A trabajar! No tengo nada más que decirles.





	STUCK [One-Shot]

¿Alguna vez se han quedado atrapados en un elevador con una persona cerca de ustedes dentro? Sin duda ese momento debe ser un tanto incómodo, es más, pueden pasar cosas extrañas ahí o quizás se aburran un largo rato esperando a que alguien venga a ayudarlos…pocas veces los elevadores se rompen o se atascan debido a la falta de luz pero este no es el caso, lamentablemente, no es el caso. Esto paso por otra cosa, además… cualquiera pensaría que alguna que otra situación incómoda, embarazosa o un tanto graciosa pasaría entre un chico y una chica si ellos están atrapados en un elevador pero ¿y si en este caso se tratase de dos chicos? Creo que eso tendría el doble de incomodidad y sería mucho más vergonzoso explicar porque se encuentran atrapados en un elevador.

Bueno, esta situación tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y en este momento incómodo involucramos a dos personas. El primero es un niño de ocho años, de cabello castaño e inteligente llamado Mac y a su lado se encuentra un niño de la misma edad que él o tal vez un año menor pero tenía cabello azul y ojos con dos tonos de azul diferente, ese niño era su mejor amigo imaginario Blooregard Q. Kazoo o "Bloo" como prefería que lo llamaran pero… ¡un segundo! Aquí hay algo que no está bien ¿cómo fue que esos dos terminaron atrapados en un elevador? Para aclararlo tendremos que retroceder un par de horas atrás.

* * *

_Hace unas horas atrás…_

Mac y Bloo habían estado gran parte de la tarde juntos desde que Mac llegó a la mansión haciendo tonterías o divirtiéndose juntos como siempre lo hacían, con la única diferencia de que ahora nadie podía verlos, estaban solos y esa tarde tenían la mansión para ellos, hacer lo que siempre quisieron hacer, no había reglas que los reprimiera, eso era cosa de una vez en la vida y el niño de cabellos castaños dudaba que algo así se vuelva a repetir.

Después de pasar un largo rato haciendo todo lo que siempre quisieron hacer pero que nunca podían hacerlo debido a las reglas que había que cumplir en la mansión, ambos amigos estaban algo aburridos y ya no tenían otra cosa para entretenerse hasta que volvieran los demás. El peliazul volvió a insistir con la idea de buscar un tesoro oculto en la mansión pero Mac le insistió con que no existía tal cosa así que no tuvo otra opción más que cruzar sus brazos en una seña de falso enojo pero de pronto tuvo una idea.

Por supuesto, esa idea implicaba subir al elevador que los llevaba a todos los pisos que había ahí pero esto tampoco ayudaba mucho (además de que el elevador subía un piso tras otro y eso era algo tortuoso) así que Bloo optó por oprimir todos los botones para ver si eso los llevaba más rápido pero eso solo causo que a mitad de trayecto el elevador se atorara y ellos quedaran atrapados ahí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Oh, genial…ahora estamos atrapados aquí-comentó Mac sentándose en el suelo del elevador.

-No te preocupes, yo fui el que nos metió en esto así que yo lo arreglo-le dijo Bloo despreocupadamente, se acercó al panel donde estaban los botones del elevador y en lugar de reparar el problema solo lo empeoró más logrando que el panel sacara chispas debido a un cortocircuito en el sistema y esto provoco que se cortara la luz en el elevador.

_Volviendo a la realidad…_

* * *

Habían transcurrido solo unos minutos desde que se quedaron atrapados en el elevador, aún estaba oscuro, Mac seguía sentado en el suelo mientras que Bloo estaba apoyado en una de las esquinas del elevador cerca del panel de los botones ahora roto y con algunos cables desconectados saliendo de este. Ninguno de los dos intercambiaba palabras o se miraba, eso era algo imposible debido a la oscuridad. El peliazul se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, su mirada se dirigió a lo que sería la puerta del elevador la cual podía ver apenas ya que sus ojos no estaban del todo acostumbrados a la oscuridad, el tiempo pasaba alrededor de ellos, no era mucho solo unos… ¿cinco? ¿diez segundos? Como sea, el menor habló para poder romper esa burbuja de incomodidad y silencio que había en ese espacioso lugar.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-le dijo Bloo a su creador en plena oscuridad.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué dices que todo esto es culpa mía?-preguntó Mac sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo imaginario le estaba diciendo.

-Si hubiéramos ido a buscar el tesoro como te sugerí antes, nada de esto habría pasado-le respondió el peliazul algo molesto, él aún estaba convencido de que había más secretos y cosas ocultas en la mansión que nunca antes habían sido descubiertas.

-Bloo…por última vez te digo que no hay un tesoro escondido-le respondió el castaño de mala gana, estaba empezando a cansarse de la insistencia del menor y ya no sabía que más hacer para que lo entendiera.

-Di lo que quieras pero cuando salgamos de aquí encontrare el tesoro y te probaré que tengo razón-le dijo Bloo.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, se quedaron otra vez en silencio pero manteniendo un pequeño contacto visual de vez en cuando, el ambiente volvió a tornarse algo incomodo y el peliazul podía sentir más calor debido al espacio reducido en el que se encontraban así que decidió quitarse su chaqueta celeste y se la amarró alrededor de la cintura quedando con una remera de manga corta color azul oscura, más oscura que su propio cabello y debajo de esta sobresalían las mangas largas de una remera de color negro. Debido al calor, el sudor mojaba la pálida piel de su cuello expuesto y cara; la respiración se aceleró en ambos, tanto en Bloo como en Mac, pocas veces el menor se quitaba la chaqueta o se la amarraba alrededor de la cintura.

Por otro lado, por parte de Mac, el simple hecho de tener a su mejor amigo cerca de él, jadeando y mirándolo de vez en cuando con los ojos dilatados le producía un extraño cosquilleo en su interior…uno que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, es más, él suponía que jamás había experimentado algo así y mucho menos cuando miraba a Frankie. Bloo sentía que su mente comenzaba a nublarse de a poco por el calor, el espacio y el contacto visual que mantenía con su creador, podía sentir que su mirada lo estaba aniquilando en cierta forma y su mente comenzó a sacar ligeros deseos sexuales por el castaño… espera ¿qué? No, no podía estar pasando esto y mucho menos con él, no podía sentir algo por su creador más allá de una simple amistad ¿o sí? Pero por desgracia, el deseo en su mente y cuerpo de ser poseídos era algo que no se podía evitar.

-M-Mac…-lo llamó Bloo, su voz se escuchaba necesitada pero a la vez algo triste, haciendo que Mac se sintiera mal por él pero al mismo tiempo un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro al escuchar la forma en que le hablaba su mejor amigo imaginario-e-escucha…yo…-

-¿Qué tienes que decirme ahora, Bloo?-le preguntó Mac.

-Yo…lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, se que soy torpe, egoísta y que echo a perder las cosas fácilmente-le respondió el peliazul avergonzado mientras escondía su rostro entre las rodillas-solo quería demostrarte que puedo ser útil a veces, nunca pensé que esto pasaría-

-B-Basta, no te culpes por esto…e-es decir los accidentes ocurren ¿no?-Mac sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras el tiempo transcurría con lentitud, es más, percibía cada vez más la nublada y atontada mente del menor, como si hubiera bebido o consumido algo extraño que lo puso de esa manera.

-¡Ya no lo resisto más! Quiero salir de aquí…

-No se puede, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los demás o que alguien vea que el elevador está roto y venga a ayudarnos.

De pronto sintieron como el elevador se sacudía un poco, esto hizo que Bloo casi cayera al suelo pero pudo sostenerse con ambas manos en el suelo evitando cualquier golpe, aunque…una luz parpadeo por un momento y alumbró el elevador mostrando a los dos amigos en una posición BASTANTE comprometedora: el peliazul se encontraba con las manos apoyadas a los costados de Mac y se miraban fijamente con un ligero sonrojo producto de la vergüenza y la incomodidad que estaban pasando, al tener tan poco espacio entre ellos podían sentir sus respiraciones cruzarse, sus ojos casi brillaban en la oscuridad. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se miraban fijamente, Bloo estaba por acortar más la distancia que había entre él y su creador para poder besarlo pero su poca cordura se lo impedía, sabía que eso estaba mal y su amistad podría terminar definitivamente con ese ligero "incidente".

-Mac…estoy aburrido-el peliazul frotaba su mejilla contra el cuello del castaño y sus manos cambiaron de posición moviéndose hasta quedar cerca de su entrepierna.

-Y-Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le preguntó Mac, viendo lo que su mejor amigo imaginario estaba haciendo, es más estaba casi seguro de que Bloo no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba haciendo, así que se removió algo inseguro. Bloo aún seguía mareado producto del calor pero a pesar de todo siguió tanteando terreno, terminando por respirar cerca del oído de su creador, esto hizo que se apartara un poco-¡Bloo! Lo que sea que estés haciendo, detente-

-¿Y…y si no quiero?...

En ese momento las manos del castaño cobraron vida por sí solas, bueno, dos podían jugar a ese juego, bruscamente colocó amabas manos en los costados del rostro de Bloo para besarlo con hambre e intensidad, ante el repentino acto a Bloo le costó seguirle el ritmo pero luego de unos segundos pudo seguirle el ritmo y besarlo con la misma intensidad. Al acabarse el aire, se separaron un poco sonrojados y con un ligero hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, las miradas de pasión y deseo desenfrenados junto con el calor que aumentaba la temperatura de sus cuerpos demostraban que estaban más que dispuestos a hacer realidad lo que iba a pasar dentro de ese elevador.

Mac sintió como Bloo lo acercaba más a él y lo levantó para sentarlo sobre sus piernas. El castaño metió sus manos debajo de la playera de manga larga negra que su mejor amigo llevaba puesta, recorrió su pálida piel con suavidad y lentitud hasta alcanzar sus pezones, los cuales fueron acariciados y apretados levemente haciendo que el peliazul emitiera un leve quejido pero él no se quedaba atrás, sus manos cambiaron de dirección y descendieron por la cintura de Mac hasta llegar a terminar dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior, los movimientos continuos y tortuosos de arriba/abajo hacían temblar todo su cuerpo, provocando que cerrara los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Aaah…B-Bloo…y-ya no…

-Aún no termino, esto recién empieza...-la masturbación cesó y el menor pudo ver una mirada de molestia e insatisfacción en el rostro de su creador, no quería dejarlo así, lo empujo despacio de forma tal que quedara acostado en el suelo del elevador y el peliazul se colocó encima de él impidiendo que escapara aunque de todas formas no iba a hacerlo.

Los pantalones comenzaban a ser una molestia para ambos, sobre todo para Bloo pero el intentaría aguantar un poco más, así que comenzó a quitárselos a Mac velozmente junto con su ropa interior. El castaño sintió su sonrojo aumentar aún más y desvió la mirada tapándose la cara con las manos, sinceramente no esperaba que alguien lo vea en esa situación y menos su mejor amigo imaginario.

-Mac… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro?-preguntó Bloo-¿h-hice algo mal? ¡lo siento! De verdad lo siento, no se que me está pasando-acercó sus manos a las muñecas del castaño para quitarlas de su rostro-solo…-

-No, no quiero que me veas. Me avergüenza estar así…-le dijo Mac sin quitar sus manos de su rostro-e-es decir, no esperaba terminar en una situación así y mucho menos contigo-

-No tienes por que avergonzarte-el peliazul aprovechó que su creador estaba distraído para quitar sus manos de su rostro-Mac, mírame-este giró su rostro mirando a Bloo fijamente a los ojos-escucha, todo va a estar bien ¿sí?-hablaba calmado, como si la situación le calmara en algún extraño sentido, pero sin quitar una mirada de súplica por todas las ganas contenidas con las que andaba hace ya rato-en serio, no tienes porque avergonzarte…te prometo que no te haré daño-

-E-Está bien, te creo…

Mac sintió en la boca dos dedos por parte del peliazul, como si nada los humedeció con su saliva como si su vida dependiera de ello y para cuando lo alejan de estos, cerró los ojos al sentir como Bloo introdujo el primer dígito en su entrada.

-¿Qué?... ¡Aaah!-dijo Mac soltando un gemido incómodo, Bloo lo había penetrado con un dedo sin siquiera avisarle y eso le molestaba un poco, su cuerpo se tensó levemente-B-Bloo, debiste avisarme…e-eso duele…-

El castaño se quejaba por la inesperada intrusión, pero sin embargo el peliazul comenzó a penetrarlo con cuidado y sin detener sus movimientos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento, al principio duele pero pronto pasará, tranquilo…-le dijo Bloo con una pequeña sonrisa perversa en el rostro, tener una "fantasía" sexual hecha realidad frente a ti no era algo que pasara todos los días. Después de un rato el dolor cesó y se combinó con un placentero cosquilleo en el vientre, el cual envió escalofríos y sonrojos al castaño haciéndolo gemir de forma inevitable, el peliazul en cambio al ver a su mejor amigo y creador tan indefenso y bajo su control, sacó los dedos con de la más que ya dilatada entrada; se bajó su pantalón azul claro junto con su ropa interior liberando su miembro, lo posicionó en aquella estrecha y húmeda cavidad no sin antes llevar sus manos a la cintura de Mac antes de comenzar.

Los nervios y el temor nuevamente se apoderaron del castaño y el peliazul tomó el rostro de su mejor amigo con ambas manos y lo besó para tranquilizarlo y darle a entender que todo estaba bien, después de ver que este le correspondía con intensidad, comenzó a embestir con fuerza sacándole quejidos y gritos de dolor, eso era algo que no quería hacer…no quería lastimar a Mac y aún así lo hizo, se sentía mal porque lo había lastimado, hubo un momento de quietud antes para dejar que se acostumbre a la intromisión, después de todo era su primera vez juntos. El peliazul besaba las mejillas de su amigo para calmarlo y cuando sintió un ligero movimiento de caderas, volvió a embestirlo, eran lentas y certeras pero aún así dejaban algo atontado a Mac quien no podía acallar o ahogar sus gemidos que salían de su garganta sin su consentimiento, el peliazul tuvo que taparle la boca para que no hiciera ruido, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero probablemente no faltaba mucho para que los demás llegaran y vieran el desastre que habían hecho hace unas horas atrás.

La penetración empieza a tomar un poco más de velocidad, ambos "amigos" unieron sus bocas con desespero y sus manos recorrieron todo a su alcance. Mac coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliazul para profundizar más el contacto, al mismo tiempo este corrió un poco la remera roja del castaño sin quitársela para morder con dificultad su hombro, al no poder hacerlo bien decide rasgar apenas la tela pero sin romperla debido al placer que le proporcionaba el castaño.

Bloo acercó su mano al miembro de su creador comenzando a masturbarlo como hace unos minutos atrás pero ahora lo hacía al ritmo de sus embestidas tocando de vez en cuando el punto "P" de Mac, ese punto que hacía delirar a cualquiera por el placer en un acto sexual. Cuando la sensación de calidez nuevamente se apodero de ellos supieron que faltaba poco para terminar y que el preciado clímax se aproximaba, el peliazul le manda una mirada de deseo todo sonrojado y le sigue masturbando para que se venga. Mac da un gemido largo y se corre ensuciando a su mejor amigo imaginario, Bloo se corre dentro de su creador luego de unas embestidas más, era obvio que no durarían mucho ya que ambos eran jóvenes y por lo tanto inexpertos.

Ambos calmaron su respiración y reaccionaron al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, además…el sonrojo en sus mejillas era más que evidente. Con cuidado, el peliazul salió del interior de su mejor amigo mientras este se acomodaba su ropa, los dos se miraron con cariño; no había nada más que decir y era evidente que después de esto su relación había cambiado, sus labios se unieron por última vez pero fue por algo distinto, eso marcaba el inicio de su extraña relación que aún no tenía nombre propio y que encogía el corazón de ambos amigos.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que alguien viniera a ver lo que había pasado y los ayudara a salir del elevador roto.

**Author's Note:**

> EPÍLOGO.
> 
> -Y chicos ¿qué estuvieron haciendo mientras no estuvimos?-preguntó Frankie cuando ya todos habían vuelto a la mansión-¿fue aburrido?-
> 
> La pelirroja los miró con cierta sospecha en el rostro, suponiendo que algo malo habían hecho mientras estuvo ausente, ambos amigos se miraron y se sonrojaron por inercia.
> 
> -N-No tanto, no hicimos nada en todo el día… ¿por qué la pregunta?-respondió Mac intentando no ser tan obvio delante de ella, aunque no le salió como él lo esperaba. Frankie solamente se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ahí caminando dándole la espalda, había un cambio en el ambiente entre esos dos mejores amigos.
> 
> -Ok, nos vemos mañana, Mac-se despidió ella antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para que no los vea.
> 
> -B-Bien… ¿y ahora que haremos?-le preguntó Bloo preocupado con lo que iba a pasar con ellos de ahora en adelante y más después de lo que acababan de hacer en el elevador.
> 
> -Tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto, podríamos meternos en problemas si alguien se enterara-le respondió Mac encogiéndose de hombros.
> 
> -Pero entonces sería como si tú y yo no tuviéramos nada, todo volvería a ser como antes-dijo Bloo desilusionado-además, alguien podría venir y separarme de ti…no quiero que eso pase ¡no..!-
> 
> Bloo no pudo terminar su frase ya que el castaño lo calló con un beso para tranquilizarlo.
> 
> -Escucha, solo será por un tiempo para proteger lo que sea que tengamos ahora entre nosotros-le dijo Mac en voz baja para no ser escuchado por los demás-cuando llegue el momento le diremos lo que paso ¿de acuerdo?-
> 
> -Ok...
> 
> El peliazul volvió a unir sus labios con los de su creador quien correspondió al gesto sin oponer resistencia.


End file.
